User blog:S.C. Amigo/Possible Story Mode Paths for the One Piece Warriors/Kaizoku Musou game.
All right, so Koei and Omega Force are gearing up for their spin of their classic "Warriors/Musou" series for One Piece. So, like in the last anime spin of Fist of the Norht Star: Ken's Rage/Hokutou Musou, the story mode was a lot of Kenshiro, and smaller ones for other characters. I think that's going to happen here. So, I mapped out the main path for the Straw Hats and ones for both Blackbeard and Crocodile. Enjoy and please comment on your own paths: Straw Hats: 1. Battle of Shell Town* -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ either Rebelling Marines or Shell Town Millitia Luffy VS Marine Forces (Unique NPC) 2. Battle of Orange Town -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Orange Town Millitia Luffy VS Buggy Pirates (Possible Unique NPC) 3. Battle of Syrup Village -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Syrup Village Millitia Luffy VS Black Cat Pirates (Unique NPC) 4. Battle of the Baratie -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Baratie Staff Luffy VS Krieg Pirate Armada (Unique NPC) 5. Battle of Cocoyashi Village -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Cocoyashi Village Millitia Luffy VS Arlong Pirates (Unique NPC) 6. Battle of Loguetown -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Local Pirates Luffy VS Marine Forces (Possible Unique NPC) 7. Battle of Whiskey Peak* -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ (Imprisoned) Local Pirates Luffy VS Baroque Works 5 (NPC) 8. Battle of Drum Island -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Drum Millitia Luffy VS Wapol Pirates (Unique NPC) 9. Battle of Arabasta -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Arabastian Army Luffy VS Baroque Works Crocodile 10. Battle of Jaya* -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Local Pirates Luffy VS Bellamy Pirates (Unique NPC) 11. Battle of Skypedia -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Shandian Rebels Luffy VS Enel's Enforcers (Possible Unique NPC) 12. Battle of Water 7 -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Water 7 Millitia Luffy VS The Franky Family Franky VS Iceburg's Carpenters (NPC) 13. Battle of Enies' Lobby -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ the Franky Family & Iceburg's Carpenters Luffy VS World Government/Marine Forces (Possible Unique NPC) 14. Battle of Thriller Bark -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Rolling Pirates Luffy VS Moriah's Zombie Army Moriah 15. Battle of the Shabondy Archipelago -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Local Pirates Luffy VS Marine Forces Kizaru 16. Battle of Impel Down -Forces: Impel Down Prisoners Luffy VS Impel Down Staff (Possible Unique NPC) 17. Battle of Marineford -Forces: Whitebeard Pirates Whitebeard/Luffy VS World Government/Marine Forces (Unique NPC)/Akainu 18. The Second Battle of the Shabondy Archipelago* -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Local Pirates Luffy VS Imposter Straw Hat Pirates (NPC) VS Marine Forces (Sentomaru (Unique NPC)] 19. Battle of Fishman Island -Forces: Straw Hat Pirates w/ Neptune Army Luffy VS New Fishman Pirates (Unique NPC) -Note: All asterik-aligned (four) missions can be cut if needed. Blackbeard: 1. Battle of Drum Island -Forces: Blackbeard Pirates Blackbeard VS Drum Army (Unique NPC) 2. Battle of Banaro Island -Forces: Blackbeard Pirates Blackbeard VS Banaro Militia w/ Whitebeard Pirates Ace 3. Battle of Unnamed Island* -Forces: Blackbeard Pirates Blackbeard VS Revolutionary Forces Officer NPC 4. Battle of Impel Down -Forces: Blackbeard Pirates Blackbeard VS Impel Down Prisoners Luffy VS Impel Down Staff (Possible Unique NPC) 5. Battle of Marineford -Forces: Blackbeard Pirates [Blackbeard VS World Governenment/Marine Forces (Unique NPC)/Akainu VS Whitebeard Pirates Whitebeard -Remember how Doflamingo said a duty of a Shichibukai was "Island Liberation"? Mission #3 would be like that. Crocodile: 1. Battle of That One Port Town In Arabasta -Forces: Arabastian Army Crocodile VS Puppu's Pirates (Generic Officer NPC) 2. Battle of Alubarna -Forces: Baroque Works Crocodile VS Arabastian Army w/ Straw Hat Pirates Luffy 3. Battle of That One Prison He Was At -Forces: Baroque Works Crocodile VS Marine Forces Officer NPC 4. Battle of Impel Down -Forces: Impel Down Prisoners Crocodile VS Impel Down Staff (Possible Unique NPC) 5. Battle of Marineford -Forces: Impel Down Prisoners Crocodile VS World Government/Marine Forces (Unique NPC)/Akainu VS Whitebeard Pirates. Of course, I could be wrong, but hey, that's usual. Category:Blog posts